The Darkness Inside Me
by Destftwanabe
Summary: Chris was running. Not to, but from. Something was chasing him, but he didn't know what. Sweat ran down his head and he was running out of breath. That's when he stopped. Not from being tired, but from shock and fear. Standing in front of him was something he feared the most. Himself. Zack makes a horrible mistake. Will the Kratt team be able to save Chris? Or die trying?
1. Just a bad dream

**This isnt what i usually type about. {Anime Addict} But i love Wild Kratts. When i had like no cable, that was the only show i watched. Anyway my first WK fan-fic so R&R what you think. ;P**

Chris was running. Not to, but from. Something was chasing him, but he didn't know what. Sweat ran down his head and he was running out of breath. Thats when he stopped. Not from being tired, but from shock and fear. Standing in front of him was something he feared the most.

Himself.

"Chris," He stepped closer to himself. "CHRIS!" His heart was puonding. "CHRIS!"

Chris's eyes shot open. He was in his room, in his bed. Looking up he saw a worried Martin stareing at him. "You okay bro?" he asked. Chris put on a weak smile and nodded. "Just a bad dream." Martin frowned. "The one wit-"

"Yes." Chris cut him off signaling his older brother that he does not want to talk about it. Martin messed up Chris's hair and stood up. "Well tell me if you need anything bro K?" Chris nodded.

When Martin left the room Chris just sat there. He knew he couldn't go back to sleep. Because every time he did, the same dream would reappear.

The next morning Chris dragged himself out of bed. The past few weeks have been horrible. Not a wink of sleep. And even if he did get any sleep he wouldn't sleep for long. He walked into the main room with all of the gadgits and stuff.

"Mornin Guys." Aviva, Jimmy and Koki turned their heads to him and smiled. "Morning Chri-" Aviva quickly turned her head with a blush across her face while Koki dropped something glass from her hands. "Ch-chris, y-you're pants." she pointed out with a shaking hand.

Chris looked down only to 'just now' realize he was only in his boxers. "Chris you need sleep." Koki blurted out, and at the same time covering her eyes. She and the rest knew about Chris _dreams _lately and have seen him going through alot. Especially him being very tired and forgetting stuff and not noticing stuff.

This being the perfect example.

Martin walked into the room and his jaw dropped. "Ch-CHRIS!" Martin grabbed the nearest cloth and wrapped it around his groggy sibling. "Thanks bro." Chris smiled with half-lidded eyes.

Martin sighed. "Chris," He spoke softly. His younger brother looked over at him. "When i left the room last night," He stopped and sighed agian. "Did you go back to sleep?" Chris shook his head. "Bro!" Martin looked at Chris with a stern face. "You have BAGS under your BAGS!" He shouted while pointing under Chris's eyes. "Dude," Chris chuckled. "Im fine."

Martin looked up and down Chris's body. "Fine? Bro your half naked." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly and laughed. "Yeah, i guess i am." Martin face palmed. "J-Just p-put on some clothes." Aviva stuttered still blushing.

"I will, i will." Chris headed back to his room. "Martin." The blonde haired man looked over at Koki. "Yes." Koki frowned. This whole issue has taken alot of energy out of Martin to. He had to be there for when his brother started to scream in his sleep, or just like now be there for him before something happens.

"You okay." Martin put on the brightest smile ever. "Yup!" He stretched. "I was tired until what just happened though," They all laughed. "Well that woke me up!"

"Yeah about that." The room went silent when Jimmy spoke. "How long has this been going on?" Martin ran his fingers through his hair and thought. "Ever scince he got captured by Zach." Martins face looked a little angry. "When I reached the jet Chris was just sitting there with puffy eyes and Zach in the backround laughing." He clenched his fists at the memory.

Chris didnt even notice Martin was there until he stepped directly in front of him. Now, about two weeks later, Chris still doesnt tell him what Zach had said. "That BASTARED!" Martin punched the table making the rest jump. "Sorry." he said. "Dont say sorry to me," Aviva walked over and tapped the table. "Say sorry to the table."

Martin grinned. "Im sure this will end soon anyway." Martin stood up and smiled agian. "I mean, he's Chris Kratt!" Now all of them smiled.

"Did I hear sombody call me?" Chris walked into the room, fully clothed, and yawned. "Yes."

"Well what is it?" Martin swung his arm around Chris's shoulder. "Nothing." Chris rolled his eyes. Then they all started to burst out in laughter.

Little did they know that this was the last day of happiness for them all.

**Well how was it. I apologize for the miss spelled words because i am cursed with word pad. Anyway tell me what you think about it. {By the way, i dont care if you dont like it or not because i will still continue this story :} But if you like it thats awsume! And i spelt Awsume like that because i love spelling it like that.**


	2. I Promise

**Im just going to post another chapter now. T.T **_** dont know why but i like this story.**_

_"I have inserted this chip into you, this will serch your entire brain and turn on a certian switch that will alow all of the bad overcome the good. And once I've done that, you will become my hench-man. With your brains im sure all my plans will never fail. All the animals will be at my feet, along with your brother and the rest. In one day Chris, you will be evil"_

"NOO!" Chris launched himself up and breathed heavily. Tears where streaming down his face as his heart pounded in his chest. "No." he whispered hiding his face in his hands. "Chris!" The door flew open. "Chris!" Martin ran to the side of the bed. "I don't want it." he whispered. Martin patted him on the back and tried to soothe his trembling brother.

"Don't want what Chris?"

"I don't want to be bad." Martin saw the hurt in his brothers eyes. But after thinking he laughed. "Bro, you're one of the last people i can see being bad." Chris peeked out from his hands and looked over at Martin. "R-realy?" Martin nodded. "Chris, you're to good to be bad. I mean, how could that even come across someone's mind?"

Martin was worried. He knew Chris was keeping somthing from him, he could tell. They _were _brothers after all.

Chris shoved his face in his knee's. "But im going to be." he sniffed. "Chris look at me." Chris tightened his grip on his legs. "Don't make me make you." No response.

Martin hopped on the bed and sat behind his brother. "Fine. Have it you're way." Martin smiled as he started to tickle Chris. "S-Stop!" he stuttered trying not to laugh. Chris was now on his back with Martin at his side tickleing his stomach, armpits, neck, ect. "M-Martin i m-mean it!" He laughed then shot Martin a playful, pissed look. {If possible}

"What wrong? Cant handle it?" Martin now started to go faster making Chris burst out laughing. "B-BRO!"

Martin stopped and looked at Chris with a serious face. "Chris," Martin said in a low voice. Chris tried to hide his face but Martin pinned his hands on the bed. "What made you think that?" Chris looked off to the side. "Chris." He said a little louder now. "What?" he mummbled.

"What made you think that you're bad?" Chris bit his bottom lip and looked into Martins blue eyes. "Zach."

"What did Zach do?" Some tears fell from Chris's face. "He put somthing inside me." Martins face was filled with anger. _What did this prick do to my baby brother? _"What did he put inside you Chris?"

"He called it 'Todo o mal'." Martin let go of Chris's hands and sat at the edge of the bed. "It's this small thing he shoved in my mouth," Chris held his throat. "I felt it crawl inside me up to my head." With each word Martin grew more and more angry at Zach. "Martin," Martin looked over at his brother. He looked up at the cieling and trembled.

"He said it takes the good and turns it bad." Martin frowned. "Chr-"

"I dont want to be bad!" Chris shook his head and drenched his face in salt and water. "Chris!"

Chris stopped but still looked up at the cieling. "You're not going to turn bad bro! Im going to protect you! I promise you that!" Chris looked up at Martin with hopeful eyes. "P-Promise?" Martin smiled. "I promise!"

Chris smiled weakly. "Now get some sleep." Martin stood to leave but was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist. "Can you stay with me until i sleep bro?" Martin felt like crying. He never saw his brother like this before. Chris was always happy and cheerful, but know he was scared and...Broken.

"Sure Chris." He sat down on the bed and Chris rested his head on Martins shoulder.

They started to talk but eventually Chris fell asleep in the middle of the conversation. Martin grinned. But before he could leave, he found himself falling asleep as well.

Martin woke up early with a sleeping Chris on his lap. He smile. Finally he's getting some sleep! He carfully moved his brother in a more comfortable position and slowly crawled out of the bed so as to not wake him.

When he left the room he was greeted by Aviva. "How's he doing?" she asked. Martin put on a small smile. "Well he's asleep."

"Thats good." she smiled back. After that it became silent. Until the silent was stopped that is. "GUYS COME QUICK!" Koki yelled as she was typing furiously on her keybord. They ran over to her and looked up at the computer. 'Whats the matter Koki?!" Aviva asked not taking her eyes off of the screen for one seconed.

"Its Zach." She spoke with grimace in her voice. Martin clenched his fist and glared at the computer. "What does he want?" He closed his eyes while trying to calm himself.  
"He's in the area and has been trying to call us." She spun her chair around and looked at them. "Sould i answer?" It was a question for both of them but mostly for Martin.

"Yes." He opened his eyes. After pressing a few more buttons a firmiliar pale face popped up on the large screen. "Zack." Martin muttered. "Not happy to see me i see."

"What do you want Zach?" Zach smiled. "It's not what i want, Its what i already have." Martins eyes widened. "Aviva go check on Chris!" She nodded and ran out the room. Martin glared at Zach as they waited for her return.

After about five minuets she ran back into the room out of breathe and red eyes. "He's *Gasp* N-Not there!"

"WHERE IS HE ZACH!?" Everyone flinched except for Zach who was safely far away in his jet. "He's with me." He pointed behind himself.

Chris was sitting in a chair and bowed his head, shadowing his eyes. "CHRIS!" They all yelled in sync. "Oh he cant hear you," Zach smiled. "My invention has reached his brain right about know and _tweaking _ him."

A vain popped out from Martins neck. "ZACH!" His voice was deep. Koki and Aviva slowly backed away from Martin. It took alot to get Martin this mad. And stealing his brother, mad him FURIOUS!

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

"If you get you're hands on me." Zach smiled. "I have you're brother remember. When he becomes evil he will work for me. With my technology and his brain nothing can stop us!" Martins face lost all color and he looked down at the floor. His brother. Being used like that.

"Thats if-" Martin couldnt finishe his sentance.

Then he heard a gasp. Looking back up at the screen he saw somthing terrifying.

His brother stood behind Zack holding his neck. "C-Chris!?"

After a long moment Chris dropped Zachs limp body onto the floor, his face still hidden. "Chris?"

Chris looked up. He had the same features, nose, eyes, mouth, but Martin could tell that this was not his brother. It couldn't be? Could it?  
Chris smirked, and his eyes looked over at Martin.. Martin froze.

This was his brother. Only, this was a differnt side of his brother.

The side that was locked away.

But was now free.

**Well that was chapter two and i am tired. GN**


	3. Plan in Action

**Chapter three is up. :) Thank you. Also tell me what pairings you want. AvivaxMartin or AvivaxChris i really dont care which one**

Chris started to laugh. Not his regular laugh but a different laugh. The laugh that takes years for villins to profect. "Chris?" Martin looked at his brother. "You okay bro?" Chris stopped laughing and frowned at Martin. He then looked over at Aviva and Koki. "Hmmm." Aviva stepped closer to the screen.

"C-Chris?" Chris sighed and turned around. "ZACK BOTS!" The metalic robots popped up beeping in response. "As you can see Zach is out of comition right now so I'm in charge. Any disagrees?" One robot beeped and Chris jumped up, rather high, and twirled aroud kicking its head off.

When he was doen with his proformance he ended up looking back at the screen with a smile. An evil smile. "Anyone else?" He listened carfully at the robots. No response. "Good." Turning back around he stared at them. " I need a few _Favors_, that i think you can achive for me."

The robots nodded like their life depended on it. Which it did. Chris looked back at the screen. Martin stood there with his jaw dropped.

"Things have changed now that im here _bro_." Chris grinned. "If i were you, I'd step up my game." And with that the video call ended. "C-Chris?" Martin looked up at the screen. "C-Chris?" Now he was like ontop of it. "Damnit Chris that wasnt funny!" Avivi ran to the computer and started typing.

A skeleton popped up on the screen. It was Chris's. "I cant believe i," she stopped and cleared ther throat. "I overlooked it thinking it was a glitch." She enlarged Chris's skull showing the brain. "W-Whats that?" Martin pointed. "Thats somthing Zach made a long time ago. I broke it years back," She glanced at Martin, who was now shaking. "But it looks like he re-built it. And made it stronger to."

On the X-Ray it showed a super small robot. It had a pea size body with eight long legs the size of a pencile. Like a Daddy long legs.

It showed the legs wrapping around certian parts of the brain and electricity shooting through it. "THAT ASS-HOLE!" Martin made a fist but stopped himself. He fell to his knees._ He put somthing inside me._ His brothers voice echoed in his head_. I don't want to be bad. _Martin felt his face. Was that tears? _You're not going to turn bad bro! Im going to protect you! I promise you that! _Martin shook his head. "C-Chris." He bit his bottom lip to keep from crying. _P-Promise? _"C-Chris!" _I promise!_

Martin stared at the floor with wide eyes. "How do we get him back to normal?!" Koki shouted. "I, I dont know Koki." Martin stood up and walked outside. Koki and Aviva glanced at each other. "We'll save him Martin. He's going to be fine." Aviva nodded. "I mean, he's Chris Kratt!" She tired to sound hopeful but the knot in her throat made it sound weird.

The doors to the Tortoga opened and Martin walked out. He looked up to the nearest tree and climbed it. _"What are you doing all the way up there bro?" _Martin smiled at the memory.

_"It help's me think. When somthing bad happen's i just find a tree and climb it. Then think."_

_"Weirdo."_

Martin sat in a tree and stared off into thoughts. "What the hell am i supposed to do?"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

"Im telling you, those shoes and that shirt look horrible together! No. No. No. Yes! Fine, i'll see what i can do." Donita sat in her puffy pink chair and hung up the phone. "Dabio!" The extreamely muscular and extreamely dense blonde ran over. "Yes Donita." She sighed. "They want me to bring bell-bottoms back." Getting up she walked over to the window.

"I wonder what rare animal to use?" She smiled. "Um Donita."

"WHAT DABIO!?"

"This Zach Bot wants you." Donita turned her head to see the robot grabbing Dabios hair. "Hmm." She walked over to the robot. "What is it Zack?"

"Ew, dont ever call me by that idiots name ever agian." A screen areared on The ZB's stomach and Chris stood there with a disgusted face. Her eyes widened. "Christopher!?" A video call from Chris?

"Chris is just fine thank you. I wanted to ask you something." Donita was shocked. Why would Chris Kratt ask her something? "Well What is it?" Chris smiled. "Do you want to continue with what your doing with no inturuptions like for instense," He looked her in the eyes. "My brother?"

"What did you leave the team or somthing?" she laughed at the thought. "Lets just say i had a sudden change of heart." Donita leaned in. "Im listening."

"Join me."

XoXoXoXoXoXo

"Join you, why would i do that?" Gourmand snickered. " Because if you dont, all of you're plans will be ruined." Gourmand glared at Chris. "Whats happened to you?" Chris grinned. "Just a sudden change of heart. You up for it?"

"Fine." Gourmand crossed his arms. The Zach Bot picked Gormand up, suddenly, and flew off.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Inside a black Jet Donita sat on a chair. To her left she saw Zach sitting down shaking like a leaf. "Zach!" She whisper shouted. Zach looked over at her, then back forward. She sighed.

"Well worn me next time!" Gourmands loud voice filled the quiet room. "Just sit." Gourmand sat to the right of Donita. Chris spun in his chair and looked at them. Somthing seemed off about Chris to them.

For one. he's in Zach's jet not tied up.

Two, invited them to a meeting about the wild Kratts.

Three, smiled differently.

"You all came here for similar reasons." They nodded, excluding Zack. "Zach?" Chris looked over at Zach, who quickly nodded. "I know you might be confused but after i explain the plan im sure Zach will answer you're questions," He galred at the cowering man. "Or else."

Gourmand gulped. Is it getting hot in here? "Um,"

"We have our own goals," Chris stood up and walked around the room. Making the villins feel like their in the princibles office. "Some are to cook," He stopped behind Gourmand. "Some are for fashion." he walked over to Donita who jumped a little. "Site's and money." Zach practically fell out of his chair.

"But they all invovle one simple thing." he walked in front of them. "Animals. Rare animals." His right eye twitched a little. "But that is somthing hard to get. Do you know why?" He bent over and was inches away from Donita's sweaty face. "Um, you and your brother."

"Correct." He stood up. "So what would happen if somthing where to happen to my brother and the Wild Kratts crew?" Gourmand blinked. Why didn't we think of this before. "Nobody would be there to stop us!" He said confident in his answer.

"Yes. Which leads me to my plan." The vilins nodded. They didn't fully understand why Chris sided with them now but he seemed to know what he was doing. Also Zach was here to explain to them why later. "I'll be back, in the mean time." he eyed Zach.

Once Chris left the room Zach rushed to face the rest. "G-Guys I-I've made a big mistake guys!"

"Well what is it?" Zach, if possible, face grew paler than usual. "I might have messed around with his brain making him turn evil and enhancing his strength." Donita face-palmed. "Well is it really that bad?" Gourmand didn't see the problem much. He was on their side now.

"But guys! He's the real deal! As in 'Dont listen to me? Fine i dont need you no more so I'll just kill you' deal!" Zach pulled down his turtle neck and showed the purple mark surrounding it. "W-Whats that?" Donita stuttered. "HE CHOKED ME!" Gourmand shifted.

"So what you're saying is," Gourmand looked at both Zach and Donita. "If we don't do what he say's, don't join him, even look him the wrong way,"

"We die?" Donita finished his sentance. Zach nodded. "YOU IDIOT!" She grabbed Zach shoulders and shook him back and fourth. "I didn't know it would end up like this!"

"No. No you didn't" They all froze. How long was Chris sitting there?

Then the same thought entered all of their heads at the same time.

_Were screwed!_

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Martin hopped off of the tree. Seems like his brother's way of thinking didn't affect the water boys mind. He sighed as he walked into the Giant Turtle. It was late and probably the crew was asleep. He locked up the Tortuga and headed to bed, Not before watching T.V of course. Maybe this will help me think. _The Tortuga is going to be locked. Thats when Zach comes in. _Zach rememberd Chris's words perfectly. His plan, without a doubt, will work. _The password is MKCKAKJK12345WK. After he types that in no alarms will go off when we enter. Gourmand, that's when you get to work. _Gourmand stood by Aviva's and Koki's room to keep watch and shut them up if they awake. _And while he does that Donita, you come with me to get Martin. _Donita stood close behind Chris as they headed into the main room. Dressed in black they were un-noticed in the dark room, with only a large computer playing Teen Titans as a light scourse.

Martin sat there and stared at the T.V until he heard a noise in the backround. Getting up he looked around the room. "Guys?" he called. "What is it?" Chris leaned agianst the wall. "C-CHRIS!" He started to walk toward his brother. "Stay where you are Martin." Martin stopped.

Meanwhile...

"C-CHRIS!" Aviva jumped when she heard Martin yell. Squirming out of bed she put on her jacket over her pink night-gown, that stopped at her knees. She opened the door and started to run down the hall. Then she saw it. "LOOK OU-" A hand covered her mouth.

A little before that...

"B-Bro,"

"Please don't call me that." Well that hurt. "Chris we can help you!" Martin fought back the tears.

"I dont need help! You're the one who needs it more than me." Chris smirked.

"LOOK OU-" Martin turned his head around and was greeted with a bottle to the head by Donita.

Blood trickled down the blond's head as he slowly grew unctuous. "Sweet dream." Chris mumbled as Martin slowly closed his eyes.

**Well that was chapter three. Sry if it long. And El Zorro, Im watching you. T.T**

**Anyway. Really dudes, i need pairings! TELL ME!**


	4. Blush

**Chris: I knew my plan would work.**

**Wanabe: Only cuzz i made it work**

**Chris: *Glares***

**Wanabe: Sry Dude**

**Martin P.O.V**

I woke up with a huge head-ach. "Ow," i rubbed the side of my head only to feel a bandage around it. "What?"

"So you're awake blue boy?" Zach. I got up ready to swing at him but something pulled me back. And no, it wasn't my conscience, it was a chain. "Wo, there Blue boy, calm down." That kinda ticked me off even more. "HOW THE HELL AM I SAPOSED TO CALM DOWN! YOU SCREWED UP MY BROTHER!"

"You know that would be a good reason to be mad," I felt a vain pop out from my neck. "Anyway Martin," Martin? Zach calling me by my name. This was not overlooked! "Im really regretting doing this to," he looked around the cell. "Chris."

I noticed we were on his jet. And i was in the spot where he usually kept my brother. Zach does seem to capture him alot. And me Donita. Eww.

"Well take these chains off of me and i'll help make you regret it more!" I tried to puch him again only to fail...again.

"We have to stop him Martin." This bugged me out a little. I knew Zach was a scaredy cat but now he looked truly terrified. This making shivers go up my spine. "W-What? But you're the one who caus-"

"I didn't know he had this much bad in him! It was saposed to take the bad that was never used and replace it with the good! How was i saposed to know Chris was going to be this bad!?" This made my eyes widen. This is Chris. Only, it's the side of Chris that he never used, the side he hid away.

Chris showed the good. He's a bad-ass hero, i know that for sure. But if he where to trade side's with the villin. He would be the worst there was. As in, were screwed.

"How do we change him back?" i questioned.

"Yeah, funny thing is..." he trailed off. "What is it Zack?" i glared at him.

"Well," i noticed him getting a little closer and i saw this as my chance. I grabbed his collar and yanked him so we were face to face. "Tell. Me." He gulped.

"I don't actually know how to...um...whats the word?"

"Turn him back?!"

"Yeah thats it-" I tightened my grip on his shirt. "What do you mean you don't know!? So there's a chance of him being stuck like this..For...Forever!?" I let go of him. This was bad. REALLY BAD!

I mean, he's my baby brother. Sure it's only like four years but still. Seeing him like this. It wasn't right.

"Zack!" That voice. I looked up and saw him. Chris. "Did i give you permission to enter this room?" Zach ran in front of Chris and bowed down. "N-No you did not. I am terribly sorry." His eyes where tightly closed, as if he expected something to happen. It was weird to see someone afraid of Chris. Like seriously, Chris wouldn't hurt a fly, that was until this happened though.

"One more mess up Zach and i might just have to," He stopped himself and rubbed his temples while closing his eyes. "Just get out of my sight." Zach nodded fast and _jet_ out the room. See what i did there.

STOP MARTIN ITS NO TIME FOR JOKES!

Chris looked over at me and grinned. This wasn't like him. "I hope you're stays been well so far?" I frowned.

"This isnt like you Chris! Stop before you do something stupid." saying this, ticked him off. Big time.

"Me? Doing something stupid?! DO YOU GOT SOME SCREWS UP IN YOU"RE HEAD LOOSE?!" Yup...Big time.

He walked toward me and stopped. Crouching down his face was right in front of mine. His mad face slowly turned into a smile.

Confused!?

"Oh Martin," he patted my head. "If i were stupid i wouldn't know how to describe you're IQ."

He just called me dumb, didn't me. "I know you're in there Chris! I know you're fighting this! You can do th-" Chris slapped his hand on my mouth and pushed me up agianst the wall. His face was serious.

"You lied to me Martin." What lied? "You said that you were going to protect me," he looked away and closed his eyes. I did say that, didn't I? I looked down at the ground feeling like a shit of a big brother.

"You said i wasn't going to turn bad." He got up and started walking away. "It's not like i care though," And just before he left the room he looked back at me and smiled. "But im sure you do." And with that he locked me in. I was alone.

"Chris," i let a single tear fall. "Im so sorry."

XoXoXoXoXoXo

*Normal*

Aviva woke up on something soft. "Hmm?" was her only response as she slowly rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. Then she realized. "MARTIN!? KOKI!? JIMMY Z!?" She looked around the room she was in. It was small with black walls and a twin sized bed, whitch she was laying on.

She got out from the bed and headed to the door. Slowly reaching for the handle she turned it. Locked. She sighed/growled. "ZACH! OPEN THE DOOR!" Then Aviva thought about it. The way Chris was acting. "CHRIS! OPEN THE DOOR!" When there was no answer she started banging herself agianst the door.

When she was now going at full force the door opened and she crashed into something. Or someone.

Chris lied there with an annoyed look as Aviva layed ontop of him with her head in his chest. Realizing her position she quickly sat up. Then she realizes she was in an even more awkward position now that she was sitting ontop of his abdomin/stomach area. "Comfy?" He asked.

Aviva jumped off of him and stood up. And once he stood up she glared at him. "Chris! Where's the rest? Are they hurt!? Did you hurt them?!" She continued to ask questions and ramble on. Chris rolled his eyes and shut her up.

With his lips. He didn't seem to do it for any other reason though. Not only was Chris's phycical body enhanced with great strength but also his already smart brain. And this was one of the solutions, that he knew, made a girl stop talking.

When he stopped kissing, it worked. The side affects where blushing and looking everywhere except Chris. "W-Why did you do that?" He placed a bracelet around her right wrist. It had a huge square attatched to it. "To shut you up."

"Well you never did that before." he mumbled. Chris frowned. "Their fine." he turned around and walked away with a sigh.

Aviva watched him leave. _Chris, would never have done that!_ She looked at the object he strapped to her wrist. She knew this tecnology. If she where to try to take it off it would sound an alarm. She rememberd teaching him it a little. Who knew he would learn so fast.

"Chris, you're smart, but you should know not to do that to do that to a girl to 'Shut them up.'"

"Oh," Aviva jumped at the voice from behind. "So you like him?"

Aviva turned around. "G-Gormand?" He rolled his eyes. "I can smell your hormones."

"PERV!" [Lol, i just felt the need to put that XD] "Anyway, Vivi,"

"Aviva!"

"Whatever," He looked back and fourth to make sure that they were alone. "Do you know how to change him back? I mean, he's doing an excilent job at doing what he's doing but," he sighed. "Im not sure if were all going to make this out alive."

This made Aviva tense. She knew he was going to say that. And to tell the truth, that thought ran across her mind more than once. "I'll find a way." Those four simple word made him relieved. "Good." He walked away.

"And Vivi,"

"A-VI-VA!"

"Whatever, about you're boy troubles," She glared at him while a tint of pink spread across her cheeks. "Im sure you can do it."

Aviva didn't understand what he ment by that. But she soon will find out.

**And im sure you know what the pairing is! Also 'Zorro' i think we should let the readers judge. T.T**

**Anyway, bye dudes. XP**


	5. Find a way

**Still not sure what to do El Zorro. Is it, The story with the most reviews win, or they read both storys and deside? Anyway, Im starting to relly like this story for some reason.**

Chris sat in his private room and rubbed his head. For some strange reason he's been getting the worste head-ach ever. "Shit." Image's of him and his brother playing around kept popping into his head.

The good him, he was doing this.

"Stop." He grabbed his hair "Stop this now." and closed his eyes.

_"What are you doing all the way up there bro?" Chris looked down to she his older brother with a confused look. Chris smiled. "It help's me think. When somthing bad happen's i just find a tree and climb it. Then think." Martin smiled back. "Weirdo."_

_Chris was on a Rhino that was being controlled by Zach. "Hey Chris, care to dance?" The rhino started anting up and launched Chris into the air. "AHHH!" Chris was falling until a hand grabbed him. It was Martin. "Nice grab Martin."_

_"Ch-CHRIS!"_

_"Thanks bro."_

_"Hey Martin!'_

_"Yeah Bro?"_

_"Chris!"_

_"Chris!"_

_"CK!"_

_"Chris?"_

Chris jolted his eyes open from the memories. "No matter how many times you do that." Chris grinned. "Im still going to kill him."

Chris winced. Little did he know, that the head-ach he had, was way more than just a head-ach.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Aviva P.O.V

I don't know why, but I knew something was wrong. And im not talking about Chris turning evil and stuff. I know this was BIG and it involved _Todo o mal. _Chris was in trouble. Then it hit me.

"ZACH!" I started running around the jet looking for him. "ZACH!?" Not there. I looked everywhere! Kitchen, HQ, T.V room, Bath-,

I ran to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Zach?" I heard groaning. "What do you want Aviva? Im busy!" I rolled my eyes and opened the door. I knew he wasn't using the bathroom because he did this alot when we where kids. He just sat there on the floor either reading or just keeping quiet.

"What do you want?" He asked while i closed the door behind me. "Chris is in danger isnt he?" He tensed. He knew something was happening. "Not techneckly, But if he keeps fighting with his other half than maybe..." He trailed off.

I sat agianst the wall and shoved my face in my knees. "Maybe what?"

"Todo o mal might overheat." My eyes grew wide. "W-WHAT!?" Zack nodded with a frown. He didn't mean for any of this to happen. He might be a villin but deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep DEEP down, he liked us, a little bit.

"You start by sweating. Then get heat exhaustion. then heat cramps. Then you go into heat stroke," He looked the opposite way from me. "Then you die."

I broke down and started to shake. Of all people why did it have to happen to Chris? He is friendly, smart, determined, and just a great guy. He cares for his brother, animales, me, koki, and JZ and everyone!

"I-Is there anyway to stop this?" i asked hoping for an answer. "Well, one side could win before it overheats, or i could tell it to come out. But it only works by remote." I face-palmed. HE HAD THIS THE ENTIRE TIME!?

"YOU HAD THIS THE ENTIRE TIME!?" He looked at me annoyed. "If he catches anyone of us with that controler their toast!" I gulped. That was a life or death mission. "Where is it?" He looked at me like i had two heads. "You're not thinking of getting it are you?" I nodded. "Im getting it. He might not kill me."

Zach crossed his arms. "And why is that?" _Im sure you can do it._

"Im sure i can do it!"

"That doesn't excatctly answer my question." I shrugged. "Where is it Zach?"

He sighed and had a concerned look, much to my supprise. "He's not the Chris we know Aviva," I nodded. "He said his going to kill blue boy." My eyes grew wide. I looked at him in disbelief but knew he wasn't lieing. "Where is it Zach?"

"Its in his private room. A.K.A my old office. It has a pink 'My little Poney' on it." WTF!?

I got up and was about to head out the door until Zach grabbed my shoulder lightly. "Be careful Aviva." I gave him a reasuring smile. "Don't worry, we'll have old Chris Kratt back in no time." The he muttered something under his breath that i thought i would never hear.

"I hope so." i left the room and headed to his office thing.

"I SAID STOP!" I froze. Chris? He was yelling from the other room. The room grew quiet.

*BANG! CRAH! SHATTER!* I burst into the room to see Chris with his eyes closed slamming himself agianst object in the room. "C-CHRIS!" i ran over to him to make him stop.

He looked up and hugged me. "Chris?"

"Aviva, dont have much time." he pulled me back and looked me in the eyes. "You and the rest have to leave noe he-" he stopped and grabbed his head agian backing away into a vase.

Then it hit me. Chris, good Chris, just talked to me. "CHRIS!" I ran to him.

He now was sitting down with his head hung. I reached out to help him up but he grabbed my wrist. "He seems stronger next to you." He glared at me. I gulped. Yup, he's back to bad Chris.

**And thats it for now. Hehehehehheheheheheh.**

**Anyway. REVIEW PLEASE :]**


	6. Brother i am

**It might have some romance in it but promises! Anyway here's chapter 6**

Martin P.O.V

I sat in the room trying to think of what to do next.

Then the door burst open. Chris was holding Aviva by the wrist as she was trying to get out of his death hold. He snickered and threw her inside so hard she smashed into the wall! "AVIVA!" I looked to the side to see if she was alright.

She nodded and I did a huge sigh of relief. "That's goo-" I was cut off by Chris punching the metal wall next to him making a huge dent. "S-SHUT U-UP!" he was sweating like crazy. "Hey bro you okay-" he turned around and covered his ears. "I SAID SHUT IT!" he crouched down and stared at the floor.

"M-Mart, help." He whispered it but I could hear it loud and clear. I started trying to break the chains with all my might. "Don't worry Chris!" I yelled.

Then he stood up and walked over to me. He leaned his foot back and kicked me real good in the stomach. It felt like I've just been shot.

I gasped for air as Aviva stared at me in shock.

After my lungs were filled with air I stared back up at Chris. His face lost all color and his eyes were blood shot. "C-Chris?" he didn't move. "Chris!" I tried to break the chains again. "GOURMAND!" he yelled.

The big fat cook ran into the room. "Y-Yes Chris?" Chris looked at him and handed him the keys. "Put him in the glass." And with that he left the room. Gourmand frowned as he unlocked me and quickly grabbed my hands to cuff me.

Now I started to sweat! He glanced over at me with eyes of hope. They said _don't worry._

Or at least I hopped so.

On the jet there was a huge glass cylinder that connected to the floor and ceiling with a small door. He shoved me inside and chained me. Only this time my leash was longer. About the size of the cylinder I think. If not a little shorter.

I looked to my side to see Koki and Jimmy locked in a cell. "Martin!" she smiled once she saw me. "Koki! Jimmy!" I waved back. But our happy reunion slowly died. Chris walked in and stopped once he reached me. His hair was messed up and his eye twitched. I could tell he still didn't get any sleep because dark circles lay beneath his eyes. His face was pale.

"Donita." Said woman walked into the room and stopped by a lever. He nodded and she shot me a worried look before slowly pulling it. I felt water rise inside the cylinder. He was going to drown me! "CHRIS!" I yelled at him. He just stared at me with an emotionless face. "CHRIS I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME BRO! STOP THIS!" he just continued to stare. The water was now at my knees. Time was running out. I had to make bro get control of himself.

"Het bro, do you remember that time when you where in that tree?" I smiled as some tears escaped my eyes. I knew he would remember that.

Chris opened his mouth slightly debating whether to speak or not. "And, and you said that when something bad happens," I looked him in the eyes and could see tears gather in his stern face. "you just find a tree and think." I did a small laugh as the water now rose to my waist. "I called you weird because I didn't understand why you did that, but," I smiled. "I know how you feel bro." Chris bit his bottom lip as tears rolled down his face.

I swam up as the water rose higher and higher. "Chris!" I yelled. He didn't budge. "CHRIS!" the chain stopped and I couldn't move up any more. It was at my neck. "SNAP OUT OF IT CHRIS!" The water rose above my head and I held my breath.

I saw him shaking. Fighting. He was fighting this whole time. He ran up to the glass and started banging on it. It wouldn't break. He slid onto his knees and looked at me. He placed his hand on the glass and I placed my hand over his.

I opened my mouth and water rushed in. he was crying full out now.

The sounds of banging filled my ears as I saw other figures banging.

Then all I saw was black.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

I opened my eyes and a chill ran up my spine. I was soaked and broken glass surrounded me. I looked to my side and saw Chris breathing heavily and sweating. He looked over at me and smiled. "Mart-" he screamed and held his head. "Damn it!" he screamed. I got up and ran over to him. "Just get away." He cried.

I shook my head and smile at him. "Why would I do that bro?"

Normal P.O.V

Aviva ran over to his desk and searched for the remote. _Zach needs to label better. _She thought as she looked at all of his remotes with different types of pink ponies on it. Aviva grabbed one and pushed the button. Nope that wasn't it. Chris was still acting crazy.

She pressed another one and one of the walls blew up right next to Chris and Martin! "WHAT THE HELL!?" she screamed. Zach ran out of the bathroom and came next to her. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" he yelled.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE A BOTTON LIKE THAT!?"

"TOSHAY!" he replied. Zach and Aviva searched through the remotes to find the controller.

Back to MK P.O.V

Chris was screaming. That wasn't a good sign. His face was red and tears streamed down his face. "I-I'm so hot." He fell to his knees. This wasn't good either. "BRO!" I kneeled down next to him and felt his head. He was burning up!

Chris gave me a weak smile. "M-Martin," he grabbed my shirt and cried into my chest. "I-I'm so sorry," he managed to speak. I smiled and rubbed his head. "So, so, so sorry." He hugged me. "Its okay bro."

I spoke to soon. The jet did a sharp turn and me and Chris rolled out. The unexpected explosion made a huge hole. Me and Chris fell out and where about to fall to our deaths until I grabbed onto a wire that was attached to the bottom of the hole. It wasn't going to hold us for long.

I held onto the wire while Chris held onto my hand. "Bro!" he looked down at the ground, that was a long way down, and back up at me. "Its ganna be okay Chris!" I looked up at the hole. "AVIVA! GUYS HELP!" nobody came. Did they not hear me? "GUYS!" I screamed again.

I looked back at Chris. He was smiling with tears running down his red and sweaty face. His hair was now soaked in the sweat. I could feel him going limp in my grasp. "DON'T YOU DARE!" I yelled at him. He let go of my hand and I quickly tried to grab him. I did manage to get him, but he was slipping. "Chris!"

"Bro," he looked at me with lost eyes. "I'm so sorry."

He slipped from my grasp. My eyes grew wide. "CHRIS!"

**Hey guys, sry to leave it off like this but… yeah. Also I have a poem I made. I goes w/ the story.**

_Darkness is what I am__  
__Not by choice but by ZV brand. __  
__I am lost in my own mind__  
__Can not see but I'm not blind. __  
__I can see you crying, makes me cry to__  
__You just can't see me, but I can see you __  
__Forced to be quiet by my others choice__  
__I cannot speak or find my voice. __  
__You know I'm in there and that makes me smile__  
__A simple thing that I've not done in a while__  
__It gives me strength to find a way__  
__To make me say what I want to say__  
__In stories they say good always wins in the end__  
__But those type of stories are just pretend_


	7. Chapter 7

Martin watched as his baby brother falled into what seemed to be a junk yard. He just held on to the wire and stared in complete shock. He didn't even notice Aviva pulling him up and screaming at him waving her hand in his face to get his attention.

When he snapped out of it he looked at Aviva with eyes filled with tears. "MK whats wrong? Where's Chris?" Martin then stood up and ran over to the hole in the wall [lol show XD] and stared out and yelled the words that shattered the tech team.

"CHRIS!" Aviva stood up and also stared out. After that she turned aroung and glared at Zach. "If anything happens to Chris im going to _que destrozar miembro a miembro, y que denonios de Tasmania hambre alimentar!" _[look it up in google translate and review me what you find]

Zach gulped. When Aviva finished her sentence in spanish, she was pissed. Without them knowing Donita quickly landed the jet to the entrance of the yard. "We have to split up and find him!" Shouted Martin as he flew out from the hole. Aviva nodded. "Koki, can you keep looking for the remote?" The african american nodded and rished over to the table with the remotes. "Are you guys helping?" Jimmy Z looked over at the villins with a worred face.

Gourmand pushed the two out of his way as he exited. "Kratt or not," He looked back at the villins. "He is a person." Zach and Donita nodded and headed out. Jimmy put on a weak smile and soon followd.

"CHRIS!" Martin yelled. "CHRIS!" The sounds of his name echoed in the dark place. Martin started running around. "CHRI-" he stopped when he noticed a motionless figure and gasped. His brother lay on the floor with some sort of pipe sticking out from his stomach.

He watched in horror as his brother slowly pulled it out while gritting his teeth. Martin ran over to him and sat beside him.

Martin P.O.V

I stare at Chris. He had dark circles that lurked under his eyes and sweat rolling down his body. There's no doubt in my mand that his fever didn't get worse but no matter how much pain he was in, he still kept a weak smile on his face.

"M...Mar..ten." he murmerd. I forced a smile and wiped back his sweaty bangs that coverd his face. He looked at me still showing teeth. I qiuckly looked at his wound. It didnt go through him, thank God, but it was still deep.

I ripped of my blue sweater and aplied pressure on it, reciving a small whince comming from Chris. "Sorry bro." i apologised. "D-Dont apologise to me f-for something s-stupid like that." he closed his eyes and frowned. "I'm horrible. I hurt y-you guys-"

I shushed him. "Chris, that wasn't you're fault, and we arnt that hurt!" He did a weak laugh even though he knew a sharp pain would soon follow. "Martin," i looked over at him. "Im so sorry." he slowly moved his hands over his stomach and touched mine.

Tears fell from my eyes. "Theres nothing to be sorry about." I said trying to get the knot out from my throut still staring at his stomach. The bleeding died down a little, but he already lost to much. "Martin," he weakly said. "You're an awsume brother." i smiled agian as more tears escaped.

"A-All you guys." His voice became more and more quiet. "Stay awake Chris!" Chris slowly opened his eyes. He looked over at me. Then, all of a sudden something crwled out from his mouth. It was the spider thingy!

I flicked it off of Chris in disgust. Then Chris stared coughing and blood escaped the cracks of his mouth. He smirked. "I-Its finally out."

I nodded. Then noticed his eyes starting to close agian. "Chris! Awake!" He smiled agian. "Jimmy Z," he whispered. "Koki, Aviva," He held onto my hand as tightly as he could. Which wasn't that tight. "Their all awsume." His breath slowed down and he mustered all of his streangth to look at me.

"M-Mart..in" I held his hand back and looked over at him. He seemed happy for some reason. His pale face had a small smile on it. My throut became dry and my vision blurred from all the tears.

"You're the best brother in the world." He said below a whisper. But I heard him.

His hold on me weakened. "C-Chris?" i stuttered. "Chris?" i said a little louder. No matter how many times I called his name, my little brother did not answer. I sat there wide eyed.

"No," i spoke reaching out for him. I picked his up and cradled him while still holding him tight. "No!"

I looked down at his motionless body. He was pale, with dark circles under his eyes. Hot sweat seemed to stop falling. He was limp in my arms. But his face. He still had that small smile on his face.

"NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I looked back down and stared at him. It looked as if he was just sleeping. Yes, he was just sleeping. My baby brother wasnt dead. Just sleeping. "MK! CHRIS!" Aviva ran over and kneeled infront of me. She covered her mouth when she saw him.

She reached out to grab him but i quickly took him out from reach. Nobody was going to touch him. Nobody.

I Felt hands behind me hold me back. Thats when i wondered. How did i end up standing with Gourmand holding me along with the other villins.

How did Chris end up way over there with Koki, Aviva, ans Jimmy bandaging him. "CHRIS!" The others ignored me. How long was i screaming. I don't really remember that night well. Everything was a haze.

"CHRIS!"

**CLIFFHANGER MODE ACTIVATED!**

**See what i did there? Anyway. I hope this chapter mad you cry. XD**

**lol But for real, if it did tell me! Also... Will Chris live?**

**Martin: He better!**

**Me: Oh?**

**Chris: *JAW DROPPED* AM I DEAD?**

**Me: Who knows...**

**Martin and Chris: *GLARES***

**Me: Dont own Wild Kratts!**

**Martin: Thank God!**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Chris: *Face-palm***


	8. Chapter 8

Martin POV

I woke up. Sitting up I looked around the room I was in. Was it a dream? I looked down and frowned. I still had some blood on me.

A single tear managed to escape my eye. Was he dead?

I shook my head from the thought. He couldn't be dead. He wouldn't have died. Would he?

I got up from my bed and looked at the clock. It was twelve in the afternoon. Running toward my door I bumped into Koki. "M-Martin?" She asked surprised. "In the flesh."

Stop Martin its no time for jokes your brother could be...

Koki smiled at me. "Your awake!" She exclaimed. I gave a confused look. "Why wouldn't I be?" I asked. She frowned but then put back on a smile. A weak smile.

Ever since Chris got hurt you've been sleeping until now. Aviva said it was just because you where in shock." I held her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. "How long was I out? Where's Chris? Is he okay?" I meant to only ask one question but more popped into my mind.

"You where out for about two weeks. And Chris..." She trailed off. "What?! What!?" She smiled at me again. "He's okay but he's..." I shook her. "FINISH THE DAMN SENTENCE WOMAN!"

"He's in a coma MK." Aviva walked into the room with bloodshot eyes. I let go of Koki. Coma?

"The doctor said You could go into a coma from massive blood loss. They give lots of fluids to reverse that. After surgery to repair damage, patients are often kept sedated and intubated for several days to conserve energy and decrease physical and emotional stress." She looked down at the ground. "Who knows when he could wake up?" Tears started to fall again. "N-NO!" I yelled as I backed away and grabbed at my hair. "That, that can't be! You could never wake up from a coma! You could stay asleep forever! You could, you could-"

"Damn you people are loud."

My eyes widened. Is this really happening? Or am I just imagining things.

Because if I am,

I would cry.

"C-Chris?" I stuttered.

There he was. He was standing right behind Aviva clutching his side. I didn't even notice the tears streaming down my face. Or my feet walking forward. Or me wrapping my arms around my little brother.

"Chris," I croaked as he hugged me back. "Don't you ever do that again." He looked up at me with worry in his eyes. "Martin I'm fi-"

"EVER CHRIS!" I shoved his face into my chest to avoid eye contact. "Please don't scare me like that,"

I could feel all eyes watching me. "Please." I said below a whisper.

"Okay bro," he said as he was about to get out from my embrace. But I pulled him back I'm and hugged him even tighter. "Can you stay with me?" I asked.

Right now I felt like a child. A child that didn't want to let go of his Mom that just came back from work.

I felt Chris nod.

Then I felt more arms wrap around us. Koki and Aviva joined in on hugging Chris. And as if in cue Jimmy found his was over here as well. We all closed are eyes and stayed quiet.

Everyone was hugging Chris. He was stuck right in the middle of the group hug.

"Guys," he whispered. I opened one of my eyes to see him blushing like crazy. "Yeah bro?" I asked.

"I have to use the bathroom."

I smiled. "What a way to ruin the moment bro." He went a shade darker. "Sorry." He said sheepishly.

Then there was an awkward silence.

"Guys," he said again. "What bro?" He crossed his legs. "Can we do this after I go." I rolled my eyes and let him go. Aviva and Koki doing the same. The only one left holding Chris was Jimmy.

"Jimmy." Chris said trying to look behind himself to see Jimmy. Who by the way was sleeping.

"He fell asleep?" Koki asked. "Wow." Aviva smiled. "How do we wake him up?" I asked. " I think I'll give it a try." Chris put on a devious smile. The crew and I all listened in.

"Jimmy your on me and I'm about to piss myself."

Jimmy shot awake and jumped back. "Don't get it on me!" He screamed a high pitch scream. We all laughed. "We'll peace!" Chris shot up the peace sign and headed toward the bathroom.

I smiled. Chris was back.

He doesn't have that stupid thing in his head anymore and is his regular self again.

I sighed. " I hope he knows that now I'm going to be ten times more protective over him." I smiled. Aviva nodded. "Not just you MK. I think we all are going to be a lot more protective over him."

And after that we all laughed.

And I'm going to make sure he's staying safe.

Chris is safe

But the next adventure we went on made what I just said,

The opposite.

**And that's when Don't go in the Mansion comes in. I didn't mention this in the first chapter because that would kinda spoil it so now you know.**

**XD**


End file.
